Have You ever Needed Someone So Bad
by SingingFromMyHeart
Summary: Have you ever needed someone so bad...Kagome knows she can never break the bond between Inuyasha and Kikyou, she is determined to wash him from her mind completly, but she soon comes to realize that she could never push away the need to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**"What is this feeling that is rushing through my body? It...it seems to be pulsating through me...through my very being. Why can't I stop this invading enemy from tearing at my heart and soul. Am I being ripped apart by my emotions, like an axe hacking away every feeble part of me. Sadness. Pain. Anger. Confusion. They all melted into one being, destroying me like there is no tomorrow. How could he do this to me? Being, here with...her! He's pushing me aside like yesterday's trash! Can't he see me here, watching him...kissing her with so much passion, standing underneath the moonlight. No! He wouldn't notice me...ever!"  
**

**The tears clouded her image, of the two lost lovers, making their love known.  
**

**"No! I won't cry...NOT this time." The girl dryed her eyes with the back of her hand, but it only made it worst as it was replaced with new crystals. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears which would make her human wails flood openly. Her hands clasped tightly into round fists, making her fingernails pierce through the palms. Blood was seen.  
**

**"Kagome..." a voice answered with concern. Kagome's eyes shot open, seeing the hanyou staring into her eyes.  
**

**"Damn! He noticed me!" Kagome panicked without realizing it. Inuyasha stared at her for long minutes before taking a step forward.  
**

**"Kagome..." He stepped forward again, Kagome stepped back two steps. "Kagome...please...let me explain..." Kagome shook her head, as tear caps settled in her tear ducts begging for freedom.  
**

**"No...don't...I..." she couldn't say anymore, the next thing she knew she turned and ran in the opposite direction running away from everything, she couldn't handle this pain that coursed beneath her crawling skin. She heard Inuyasha calling out to her, screaming for her return, she just kept running.  
**

**"I just want to run away, far away, away from Inuyasha, away from...my past. I just want to forget about the last three years of my life...just move on and live my life the way it was before." Kagome headed for the well, where her true destiny belonged, not here, not where the pain existed, not with him! Without stalling she leaped forward into the ancient well. It wasn't long until the faint blue glow engulfed her body in an invisible porthole, leading her away. She hit rock bottom after a second or two. Her blurry eyes darted up to see the ceiling of her ancient shrine in her own time.  
**

**"No more blue sky." Kagome said to no one in particular. She waited till she caught her breath before gripping the side of the well and pulling herself up, and over. Walking to the shrine doors, Kagome stopped abruptly to look at the well, one possibly one...last time.  
**

**"Get a hold of yourself Kagome, you will not be with him again...he's not apart of your life anymore...GET over him!" Kagome yelled at herself trying to snap her out of her trance-like state, before her emotions made her retreat back to him. She took a deep breath and turned her head facing the doorway. Her hand plunged to the door, opening it slowly. It took her a moment to be able to give up her sadness to push open the door. She now stood underneath the clean, night air watching the stars extend through space, journeying closer to her habitat. Kagome waited patiently, waiting for a sign, wanting something that would wash the damned memory away from her embagled mind. But it seemed every step she took, the life would seep from her broken body, like she had been knifed my some invisible hand...the hand of reality. **


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
Chapter 2

The scent caught his nose immediately, before he even awoke up from his dreams. His eyes flashed open as he whispered one word..."Kikyou!" He was up and gone before he could take in a full breath. It wasn't long till he caught sight of her soul collectors gliding eerily above like they always did. He ran through the thick bundles of vines that twisted together to form their own unique pattern. Never did he stop, not even when the vines scratched and dug at his skin, he kept proceeding. That's when he noticed her, solemnly leaning against a molding tree, eyes darting across the sky, only to see the fewest of faint stars through the overlook of the trees. She heard the crunch of the leaves under the hanyou's bare feet. She turned slowly only to be met by the starless gaze of a familiar face.  
"Inuyasha, what...what are you doing here?" She was in a fit of shock over the presence of the hanyou.  
"What do you think?...I came here to see you, is that a problem." Kikyou snorted and turned away from Inuyasha. There was a long continuous silence after that, that stretched endlessly without some much as a grunt. They both had no idea what to really say to each other...but silence seemed to get the better of them.  
"Inuyasha...if you have something to say...just say it...don't let it linger in the air, let it out!" Kikyou was fed up of this, if he had something to say, he shouldn't wait for the next blasted millennium.  
"I just...wanted to see you...I thought something was wrong...you smelled different." Kikyou couldn't help but laugh.  
"I smell different...that was pathetic...is that all you can say to me...is that I "smell different...such humor." Inuyasha seemed stunned by her sudden outburst, but just for a spilt second until anger surged into his body.  
"Yes, you smelled different...I smelled your tears!" Inuyasha was pissed, how could she act like this.  
"My tears...Inuyasha you really are unbelievable...does it look like I'm crying...I'm dead I can't cry, or have you forgotten about that...maybe you've been around my reincarnation to long, she's changed you!" Inuyasha in his state of anger grabbed Kikyou by her arms, and pressed hard.  
"Ow!...stop it Inuyasha...your...your hurting---"  
"What are you so afraid of...huh tell me!" Inuyasha interrupted Kikyou's complaining.  
"Let me g---"  
"ANSWER ME!...WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!" Kikyou gasped, forgetting about the pain shooting up her arms...she was shocked and hurt that Inuyasha had raised his voice to her.  
"Inuyasha...?" Her eyes glazed over with forgotten tears that had been caged for so long.  
"Tell me!" Kikyou looked away from him, not able to hide her love for the half-demon. In a fit of sadness, and love she yelled out, frustrated and exhausted from his ranting's.  
"I love you!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide, eyes glazed over in pure shock.  
"Wha...what did you just say." Wondering if he heard her correctly.  
"I love you!...I have always loved you, but you were to blind to see it...espically being with that girl from the future...just because I'm dead doesn't mean my feelings for you are dead! Inuyasha's grip on her arms faded, before his arms dropped down to his sides. He didn't know what to do...what to say! The only thing he could do was...just look at her...in hopes she would understand what was in his heart.  
"Stop looking at me like that, Inuyasha..." Kikyou spat out.  
"Like what...?" His voice was coated with a sweet, soft, whisper.  
"Like, you want to kiss me..." Her eyes turned from stern to a soft glowing color, that made Inuyasha crazy.  
"Maybe...I want to kiss you."  
"What!...Inuyasha you are---" She was disrupted by the hanyou pulling her into his arms, and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and wonderful, and for once Kikyou didn't refuse...his touch. Believe it or not, she wrapped her arms around him, forcing him to apply more pressure to her already numb lips. His mind told him to pull away, but his heart told him not to. He found the taste on her lips quite wondrous, and successfully pleasant. They were both swirling around in a cloud, which considered to both...heaven. The moment was so sweet, and so peaceful until... ...the smell. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with fear. The metallic smell of blood, with a sweet blend of fresh tears burned through his powerful, yet sensitive nose. His lips broke from the kiss, as he his head snapped to the direction, of the bushes that kneeled quite away's away from his position.  
"Kagome..." His voice choked out with deep guilt and concern, knowing she had spotted him and Kikyou together once more.  
Her eyes went wide, realizing that he had spotted her. He didn't know what to say to her.  
"Kagome..." He stepped forward, Kagome stepped back two steps.  
"Kagome...please...let me explain..." She shook her head, as tear caps settled in her tear ducts begging for freedom.  
"No...don't...I..." She couldn't say anymore, she ran in the opposite direction.  
"Kagome...wait!" He yelled, all the while running after her. He ran up to the point, where her smell dwindled than disappeared, knowing she had jumped through the well back to her own time. He sighed, before realizing he left Kikyou, and ran back to her. "I'm...sorry Kagome...so sorry...I...I didn't want you to see us together...I wish I wouldn't have made you cry", he whispered out to no one in particular.

Kagome sat at the edge of her bed...wanting the tears to stop falling. She wanted to stop acting like a weak little girl everytime something bad happened...but, the tears just would not stop. Kagome felt as if her heart was literally ripping from her body by some piercing sword...but that did not end the aching torment, it had also broke her heart into two fragements, not intended to be put back together...ever. This pain was killing her, physically and emotionlly. Kagome had tried to wipe her now puffy and red eyes to dry them, it did no good, it just made them burn with more tears. Kagome was determined to take her mind off of Inuyasha. So, what else could be better than listening to some music. Kagome layed down on her back, turning the dial of her portable radio. She heard the announcer babbling on about some contest, you could win free back-stage tickets to the next JLO concert.  
"Whoppity doo...big deal!" Kagome yelled at the radio not in to much of an interest. And just as if the announcer heard her he stopped talking, before the next song started. It was a rock tune, that Kagome had heard before so many times...she loved this song! Was it because her father used to play it all the time and sing it to her...or was it because it fit her life perfectly, she had no clue...only that she had found her peace. She began to sing along to the beautifully harmonized song:  
"Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah? Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have? Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart? Have you ever needed someone so bad?"  
Before long Kagome found herself falling into a calm and peaceful sleep, where her mind repeated the song, over, and over, and over again, not stopping until darkness took her.


End file.
